


Nervous Touches

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, IT'S GAY, Light Angst, M/M, Touch-Starved, angst but not really, but it's also good, how to tag, it's all g at the end, keith doesn't like to be touched but he also want to be touched???, not smut even tho it sounds like it, swf, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith doesn't like to be touched, yet he yearns for touch anyways.





	Nervous Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't smut, sorry to disappoint. This is my first upload on A03, I hope you enjoy! ^-^

Keith and Lance sit on the floor on the observation deck, where Lance had found Keith less than ten minutes ago. They talk about trivial things, like favourite foods and the music they hate. 

Lance reaches out, presumably to put his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith, flinches, nearly smacking Lance’s hand away, leaving him shocked and hurt. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Wow, I didn’t think you hated me that much.”

“I don’t!” Keith shouts, startling Lance. A rush of words fall from his mouth, and Lance’s brow grows more and more furrowed. Keith explain, apologizes and regrets, but Lance shushes him. The two eventually drift into a silence, one only broken when Lance clears his throat to speak again. 

“So, pretty much, you’re touch starved but you also hate being touched.” Lance scrunches up his eyebrows, peering at Keith. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” 

“Hm. That’s a bit contradictory.” Keith glowers. Lance raises his hands in defense. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I’m trying to think of a solution.”

“…Well, there are some people I don’t mind as much.” Lance’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“Like who?” He asks the question quietly, like he’s afraid of the answer. Keith shifts uncomfortably. “I won’t make fun of you Keith, I just want to help.”

“It’s… embarrassing.” Lance looks at Keith earnestly.

“Look bud, if it’s Shiro, I’m sure he would do anything for you.” Lance hopes Keith doesn’t hear the slight bitterness to his voice. 

“It’s not.” Lance looks up in surprise. “I-I’m mean, I’m okay wit his casual touches, but there’s someone else.” Keith quickly stutters. 

“You should tell them, Keith. No one on board is going to judge you.” Keith snorts.

“Even you? You aren’t judging me right now?” Lance frowns. 

“Of course not, Keith. We all have problems, insecurities. I’m more surprised that you even have a flaw, to be honest. Especially that you were willing to share with me.” 

“I have a lot of flaws, Lance.” 

“We all do.” Lance sighs, letting his head fall back against the wall. “But I-we can help you. You just need to tell me who it is, I’m certain they won’t mind.” Keith swallows.

“It’s, I just can’t.” Lance’s eyebrows pinch, a concerned looks contorting his features.

“Why? I won’t tell them. I’ll keep it a secret, if that’s what you want.” Keith shakes his head at Lance’s offer.

“Why? Are they not here? Is it- Is it someone you won’t see again?” Lance’s voice is thin, strained. He reaches out for Keith’s hand, stopping himself halfway. Keith reaches out and grabs the hand that just hangs there. He pauses before speaking up. 

“It’s you, god Lance, It’s you. I don’t mind it, all your teasing touches and causal shoulder pats- I love it. It scares me, but I love it.” Keith steals a glance at Lance. “There, are you happy now?” 

“Extremely.” Lance squeezes his hand. “What kind of things are okay? Like how far is too far?” Keith takes a breath, composing himself. Somehow his voice still shakes when he speaks next. 

“This- Hand-holding is nice. I think hugs would be okay too. I-I don’t think I’d mind much, with you.” Keith flushes, looking over at Lance who is just as red as he is.

“Stupid, you know what I meant.” Lance smirks.

“Oh? Do I?” Keith glares at him. “Okay, okay. But for real tell me of anything I do makes you uncomfortable.” Keith nods. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lance bite his lip. 

“Is there something you want to ask?” Lance looks up in surprise, completely flustered. 

“No! Ah- I mean.” He sighs. “Is-is it okay if I kiss you?” Lance squeezes his eyes shut, completely red. Keith freezes up too, for a moment.

“You, uh, you don’t have to… it was stupid to ask.” Lance hangs his head scratching at the back of his neck. 

“No, It’s fine, but why? Why me?” Lance blushes again.

“I-I like you. A lot. Like, I have a crush on you. Since the Garrison.” Keith is stunned. Then, he smiles. 

“I like you a lot too. But, um. I-I wouldn’t mind kissing, but no tongue. Yet.” Lance nods, and Keith looks him over, scrutinizing him. “If you do I will bite you.”

“Ooh, kinky.” Lance wiggles his eyes. 

“I can change my answer, you know.” Keith says, rolling his eyes. Lance stops immediately. 

Keith pulls Lance closer by their already attached hands, pecking Lance softly on the lips cautiously. Keith presses another kiss to Lance’s lips, this time keeping them there. Lance smiles into the kiss, holding onto Keith’s hand tighter. 

When they break away, they both smile. 

“Was-was that okay?” Lance looks at Keith carefully, watching for any signs of discomfort. 

“Yes.” They both smile again, and giggle when their eyes meet. 

“Keith. Will-will you go out with me?” Keith cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

“Hell yeah.”

 

They don’t do much at first, just hand holding and small kisses. Lance finds out that Keith is alright with some cuddling when they are in bed, it helps him sleep. Outside of their room, however, Keith prefers less affection, and Lance respects that. Lance lets Keith take control, not pushing him past his limits. Eventually he starts to warm up. They can kiss for longer now, and cuddle even closer when they sleep. They don’t have to worry about what the team thinks, they are supported wholeheartedly, and that raises Keith’s confidence. 

The others start slow with him too. Pidge understands, they’ve never been much for touching either. Hunk promises to keep his hugs to a minimum, and to a shorter extent. Shiro gives the occasional shoulder pat, but other than that, he gives Keith space. They all do. This doesn’t mean they ignore him, far from it, they give him just the amount of attention he needs. 

Of course, there are always mishaps. Lance hugs him for a little too long, kisses him just a bit too deep. He always apologizes, never makes the same mistake twice. Keith finds himself not minding it as much sometimes trusting in Lance to take care of him. And he takes care of Lance. He helps reassure him, helps him learn. Keith helps him to be better, to make sure the two of them are always in understanding. They work together like clockwork, running smoothly, with a few hitches and set backs. But the set backs are always made up for, with loving words and touches. 

There are other things Keith and Lance can’t do right away. Lance doesn’t complain, not even once. He must want it, and Keith knows this, but he never feels pressured to go out of his comfort zone. Lance waits for him, and lets him decide. Lance gives Keith complete control, letting him make the rules, ones that work for the both of them. Code words are made, and boundaries are set. They work with each other, learning from mistakes and building trust as they go. 

They love each other. Of course, it takes them a while to say this too. But when they do, they mean it, and nothing in the entire universe could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!!


End file.
